Over the last 5 years the Duke Comprehensive Cancer Center has undergone substantial growth and renewal. A new Director and Deputy Director have been appointed. The Cancer Center membership has been mobilized. A strategic plan is being developed to facilitate communication, collaboration and interaction among Cancer Center members and to enhance educational, community and patient care activities. Some 201 members from 12 Departments participate in 11 Programs and utilize 16 Shared Resources. The Molecular Biology Shared Resource has been significantly strengthened, computer facilities have been updated, the Isolation Facility has been doubled in size and new resources have been created for biofermentation, irradiation, production of transgenic mice, conjugation of radionuclides, NMR spectroscopy, generation of LAK cells, measurement of hematopoietic colonies and autologous bone marrow transplantation. Organizationally, a matrix design has been converted into a matrix-plus. A Section of Cell Growth Regulation has been created, permitting the primary recruitment of 14-16 new investigators whose work is directly relevant to tumor biology. The Medical Center has committed a quasi-endowment and 34,500 new sf of research space to back this recruitment. During the. current grant period clinical programs in surgical and pediatric oncology have continued to mature and new leaders have been recruited in medical oncology, radiation oncology, gynecologic oncology and biostatistics. Support is requested for Staff, Programs, Shared Resources and Development to implement fully the strategic plan for the Duke Comprehensive Cancer Center.